The Sandwich That Could Kill
Hello everyone, it is I MuppetSpot. I am releasing my 23rd story on here and yes it's my Halloween story for the season. Lynn was pacing up and down the hallway until Lincoln went by her. “Hey Lynn, why are you pacing,” Lincoln asked. “I am waiting for mom and dad to get back, so I can have the mouth-watering meatball sub I’ve been wanting all day,’ Lynn answered. “Okay,” Lincoln said as he walked. Just then, the front door opened and Lynn rushed downstairs to find her parents holding a bag of submarine sandwiches. “Did you get my meatball sub,” Lynn said gleefully bouncing. “I am sorry honey, they were all out of meatballs, so we got you chicken parmigiana sandwich,” Rita said. Lynn felt the whole world betrayed her by not having a meatball sub sandwich at the restaurant. “Okay I will eat the chicken,” Lynn said down. During lunch, Lynn thought the chicken parmigiana was a pretty good sandwich but, it wasn’t the same. Afterwards, she decided to mope in her bedroom. “That chicken was okay but I would sell my soul for a meatball sandwich,” Lynn said. “I could help you with that,” a mystery voice said. Lynn turns around to find Clyde with devil’s horn, a red cape, and centaur legs. “Clyde you are the devil,” Lynn asked. “It’s always the one you least suspect,” The devil said. “Now about your soul and the meatball sub.” The devil poofs up a contract as well as a tray with a meatball sandwich. “Now just signed this contract and you get your sub.” Lynn quickly sings the contract and starts eating the sandwich. “You know if someone else finishes it or if you don’t finish it, I don’t get your soul,” the devil said. When, Lynn heard she put the last piece of bread down. “Well, Mr Devil, I didn’t finish my sandwich, so you don’t get my soul,” Lynn said. “I am smarter than the devil; I am smarter than the devil.” The devil grew in size and form. “You are not smarter than me Lynn Loud, I will see you in the inferno yet to come,” the devil said as he disappeared down. Lynn quickly went to the downstairs to the fridge, and put the piece of the bread inside. “All's well that ends well,” Lynn said to herself unknowing what she did was going to have bad karma. Much later that night, Lynn was in the refrigerator and looking for food to eat. Until, she noticed the piece of the bread. “Mmm bread,” Lynn said as she ate it. “Finish something Lynn,” the devil said. Lynn screamed as a portal to suck her down. Lucy walked downstairs where she saw her sister being sucked down. “Lynn, did you make a deal with the devil,” Lucy said. “Maybe,” Lynn said as she slowly was being sucked down. “My sister, does deserves a trial, Mr. Unholy,” Lucy said. “Alright, but what’s in it for me,” The devil asked. “You get to pick Lynn’s lawyer and the jury,” Lucy said. “Alright, Lynn’s lawyer is the boy sleeping with the bunny doll and the jury will be a surprise, alright,” The devil said. “Alright,” Lucy agreed. Meanwhile, Lynn gets sucks into the flaming inferno where she was dealing with her form of torture, monkey in the middle with her own head as the ball and the rest of her body trying to catch her in the middle. “I hate to admit this but, this kind of fun and exhilarating for me,” Lynn said as the demons threw her head back and forth. Meanwhile back on Earth, Lincoln was stressing about the case of Lynn’s soul to Luan and Leni. “Of course of all the people he could have chosen, he chooses me and you Bun Bun,” Lincoln said out loud stressed. “Don’t worry Linky, I think you will do good,” Leni said. “Yeah by the way you have everything Lincoln,” Luan asked. “Yeah, I have Bun Bun, I have my briefcase with all my evidence, and I have my suit on as well,” Lincoln said. “Yeah, and nice legal briefs,” Luan giggled as she pointed at Lincoln’s boxers. “Get it.” “Uh, Luan the joke doesn’t make sense because Lincoln is wearing boxer shorts not briefs, also they don’t have the word legal on them,” Leni said. Luan was in shock, while Lincoln just giggled to himself. “Leni, could you get me some pants to cover my boxers,” Lincoln asked. “Sure thing, pantsless lawyer Lincoln,” Leni said. Back in the inferno, now Lynn’s head was being used for a boomerang, while the rest of her body was trying to catch her head. “I hate when people use my head as sporting equipment now,” Lynn said as her head was being thrown into a distance. “We know,” the two demons said. Much later in the day, the Loud siblings saw the Devil pop up out of the ground, with the grim reaper as the judge, and Lynn in a ball and chain. “Can we hurry this up I have to a career to kill,” the grim reaper said. “Alright may I present the jury of the evil,” the devil said. “Scrappy Doo, Johnny Test, Cow, and Chicken.” The four characters come in through the floor poofing with fire. “Princess Morbucks, Bendy, Sarah, Ren,” The Devil said. Four more characters poof into the floor. “Iggy, Timmy Turner, Clarence, and Patrick Star,” The Devil said. The last four characters pop up. “Why am I here I am really innocent,” Clarence said. The Devil gave him a glare that could kill. “Oh I forgot about that,”’Clarence said as he looked down at the floor. “Why am I here my show is still going strong,” Patrick asked. “Hey, I did a favor for you,” The Devil said angrily. “Yes sir,” Patrick said. Much later the jury was in some chairs stuffed in together and Lori was getting Lily's high chair. “I am literally sorry Ren, this is the last seat,” Lori said nonchalantly. “You stupid idiot, I can’t believe you're making sit on a chair for a baby’s rear end,” Ren shouted as he sat down. “Silence everyone,” The grim reaper shouted. “We are gather here today to decide about Lynn’s soul, now Mr. Hot Stuff you go first.” “Yes, what I have here is a contract that one Lynn Loud signed for one meatball sub, which I delivered to her,” the Devil said. “Objection, your honor, Lynn Loud wouldn’t sell her soul for just one meatball sandwich at least she try to get two sandwiches and maybe a drink,” Lincoln said back. “No Lincoln, I did sell my soul for only one meatball sub,” Lynn said. “Dang it Lynn, I need to come up with something to defend you,” Lincoln said. “Maybe there’s something in your briefcase to help you,” Lynn suggested. “There’s nothing in there except for Bun Bun,” Lincoln said. Just then, Lincoln got an idea to save Lynn from torture. “I got to go quickly to the bathroom,” Lincoln said before he rushed out of the living room. “Great my lawyer just abandoned me,” Lynn said out loud. “This was the best deal I have ever made,” The devil said. “Alright, I have one thing I would like the jury to see before they make their decision,” Lincoln said as he ran in. Lincoln gave the jury a picture of him and Bun Bun in the hospital with Lynn in the background. “Why do you give this picture to us,” Patrick asked. “Read the back,” Lincoln said smug. Ren took the picture right out of Patrick’s hand. “What is this load of giblets on the back,” Ren shouted. “You idiot, let me read it,” Scrappy said as he took the picture. “To my little bro Lincoln, I am sorry for breaking your leg and I am giving my soul as a form of forgiveness signed Lynn Loud.” The jury was talking among each other, while the Devil was looking less uncertain about the case. “Your honor we find Lynn’s soul is legally possessed by Lincoln and not by the devil,” Bendy said. The devil sighed, while Loud siblings cheered, while the jury and judge disappeared. “Alright Lynn you get your soul back, but as form of punishment you have to meatballs sub for legs from the knees down,” the devil said. The devil used his powers on Lynn giving her the meatball sandwich. The next morning, Lynn woke up to the family dog Charles licking her face. “Charles knock it off.” Lynn giggled until she noticed his face was covered in meat sauce. “Uh oh,” Lynn said as she looked under the bed and screamed. Just then, Lynn woke up in her bedroom back in real life slightly crying up her horrid nightmare. “Lynn,” Lincoln said. Lynn looked to see her brother in a pair of blue boxers and holding Bun Bun standing in the doorframe. “Lincoln, I had a terrible nightmare,” Lynn said as she ran close to her brother. “It’s okay Lynn,” Lincoln said. “I had nightmare as well.” “Really, what are you going to do,” Lynn asked. “Probably watch some cartoons downstairs with Bun Bun,” Lincoln said. “You want to join me.” “Sure,” Lynn said. The two siblings watched some cartoons, Lynn was glad she had a brother like Lincoln to comfort her after a nightmare. The End. Category:Episodes